Payback Sucks
by Loopynlovinit
Summary: The boys learn just how bad payback can be. Some language not a whole lot though. OK maybe it's not so complete. I've still got a few ideas for it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them if I did we'd be 100 sure on a third season.

A/N: Thank you SO much to those of you who reviewed my first story. Hope you like this one just as much if not better. Thanks again goes to Dah for being a great beta.

Also Happy Easter/Passover everybody!!!

Payback Sucks

"Sammy, you really don't want to do this" Dean said as he glared at his little brother.

"I don't know Dean, I'm pretty sure I do." Sam stated with an evil grin on his face. "Think of it as payback for all the pranks you pulled on me growing up."

"That was all in fun Sam, you know that, besides don't you think you've already gotten me back for all those?"

"Not even close" Sam could see the fear in Dean's eyes starting to show and he had to admit, he was enjoying this, maybe a little too much.

"OK, but don't you think this is going a little far? I mean, I am your brother, I practically raised you! Come on, we're supposed to be on the same side here." Dean knew he was in trouble. Sam had him backed up against a tree with no where to run and Sam, the only one with ammo left, his gun pointing at Dean's chest.

"Sorry man, you're a great brother and all but you've had this coming."

After the echo died down, Dean put his hand to his chest and when he pulled it away he saw the sticky red substance on his hand. Seeing the shocked look in Dean's face Sam began to laugh.

"I can't believe you shot me! That's gonna leave a mark. You are so dead when I reload."

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother. OK, so Dean was bordering on whining.

"Quit being a baby, it was only a paintball besides you were the one who wanted to come out here and play."

"So, that doesn't mean you get to shoot me!"

"Sure it does" Sam's smile only grew at this point.

"We were on the same team!"

"Yeah but it was an easy shot I had to take it. Besides our team already won." Sam laughed.

"You know what Sam you can walk back to the hotel you ungrateful little jerk. I think you ruined my shirt, man." Sam laughed even harder, yup his brother was definitely whining now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

**A/N:** This chapter was written because Sifi thought there should be more added so there was. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter you guys rock! I hope you see it fit to review again because I like reviews. Enjoy! Oh and points to those who can tell me what song it is.

Sam and Dean headed straight for the car since they didn't have to return the guns since they were Dean's. Where and how he got them Sam didn't want to know. Even with him sulking Dean had been the first one to make it back to the car. When Sam got there he found his brother with the radio turned all the way up and all the doors locked.

"Dean, open the door." Sam said.

Dean ignored him of course. " I go to parties sometimes until 4, it's hard to leave when you can't find the door." He sang along with the radio.

"Dean, open the friggin door!" Sam yelled this time.

"Did you say something Sammy? Can't quite hear you out there. Why don't you get in the car?" his brother replied with a smirk.

_'Well at least he's acknowledging that I'm here now'_ Sam thought.

Nevertheless it was time for a new tactic.

"Dean open the door or I shoot your car."

That did it. The radio went off and Dean was glaring at his brother.

"You wouldn't dare." Dean growled.

"Try me" Sam said as he aimed his gun, ready to shoot.

"Sam put the gun down or so help me I will kick your ass."

"Not gonna open the door? Fine," and with that there was a 'pop' followed by a 'splat.'

Dean's eyes got wide and his jaw hit the floor. If Sam didn't know that once Dean got over the shock his death would be near, then he could have found the look comical, instead he stood there in shock himself. Dean slowly got out of the car and walked around to where Sam was to see the bright red spot on his front tire and hubcap. Seeing the damage he turned around and got back in the car unlocking the door.

"Get in the car Sam," Dean ground out, "NOW."

_'OK so maybe shooting Dean's car was a bad idea'_ Sam thought on the ride back to the motel. He chanced a glance at his brother to see jaw clenched and knuckles white on the steering wheel. _'yup very bad idea, maybe I can find a pack of werewolves to take me in, they've gotta be nicer than Dean looks right about now'_

"You'd better sleep with one eye open little brother." Dean said as they walked into their hotel room. Sam had already thought of that, in fact he wasn't planning on sleeping at all.

The following afternoon Sam was on his hands and knees with a toothbrush scrubbing the paint off the car while Dean was in the hotel room pacing.

"I can't believe he shot my car! I mean shooting me is one thing but my car?! And now I'm talking to myself that's just great. I think I need a vacation." Dean said.

He continued to pace the room when he noticed Sam's paintball gun sitting on the table. Why Sam had brought it in the room was anybody's guess.

_'Must have thought it'd give him some protection'_ Dean thought with a snort of amusement. At that point you could almost see the little light bulb light up above Dean's head.

Outside Sam had finally finished cleaning off all the paint after 2 and a half hours

_'Didn't think a ball that small would leave that big of a mess'_ Sam thought as he headed back into the room.

"There, you happy now, it's clean and we're even."

"Not quite."

Sam didn't have time to register his brother on the other side of the room or the gun in his hands before he heard 3, now familiar, 'pop's and felt the sting of the paintballs.

"Dude! What the hell!" He yelled at his brother who was laughing like a crazed lunatic.

"Now, we're even." Dean managed to get out while choking on his laughter, "Maybe next time you'll think before shooting my car."

"You locked me out!"

"You shot me!"

"You...I..." Sam stuttered. He had nothing he knew it. And by the smirk on Dean's face he knew it too.

"You sound like a laughing hyena." Sam finished This caused Dean to laugh even harder.

"Nice comeback, bro." He teased.

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch." Sam smirked. Maybe they were even, at least for now


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back with more! I know this started out as a one shot and then became a two-shot for Sifi and now I have more ideas for it. So here's another chapter for it. Haven't decided if I like this one or not but figure I'd post it anyway. Hope you enjoy it.

A/N 2: Thanks to Dah for betaing again. Any mistakes are mine no blame to her. She tries to fix my mistakes but sometimes I miss them.

Disclaimer: Both boys are currently tied up in my back room at the moment::answers phone:: uhhuh...fine...killjoy. ::hangs up:: Kripke says I have to let them go but he's got plenty of angsty goodness for us so that works for me!

"Tell me again why we're doing this and how you managed to talk me into agreeing to it?" Dean said as they walked through the mud towards the office of the stables.

"Because you picked the last thing we did and I talked you into it because you wanted me to stop whining about it," Sam replied with a grin. "Now suck it up and deal with it. Besides you might actually enjoy horseback riding."

"The only thing I want to ride is..."

"DEAN!"

"What?! I'm just saying."

"Yeah, and I don't want to hear it."

The brothers were led into the stables to pick out their horses. Dean mumbling the whole time about wanting a 'manly' horse and picking one of the tallest ones, Sam having taken more care in picking his while asking Dean if he was tall enough to get on the horse which resulted in him getting the finger. After the horses had been picked workers helped them saddle and mount. Then they were left on their own.

"So how does this thing work?" Dean asked.

"He's an animal Dean, not a thing, and weren't you paying attention when it was explained?"

"No, why would I do that?"

Sam simply rolled his eyes, gave his horse a small kick and left Dean behind him.

"Sam? Sam come on! This was your idea, you can't just leave me here!"

"Yes, I can." Sam shot back over his shoulder.

"All right, so you can. This shouldn't be too hard, let's see. Don't you have an 'on' switch or something?"

The horse shook his head and snorted in reply.

"Guess not. Uh...Go? Mush? Giddy-up? Come on you gotta give me something here. OK. Sam...kicked his horse right? Sounds kinda cruel but we'll give it a shot."

With that Dean gave his horse a hard kick and the horse took off at a full gallop.

"Shit!"

Sam heard something coming up behind him fast when he turned in the saddle he saw his brother clinging to the reigns for dear life. Sam managed to catch a few of the profanities coming from his brother as Dean passed him by.

"Dean pull back on the reigns!" He yelled sending his own horse into a gallop to try and catch up to his brother.

"The what?" He heard Dean yell.

"The re...the things you're holding on to." He yelled back.

The horse suddenly stopped then reared up sending Dean into the mud. Seeing his brother covered in mud and his horse happily munching away on a nearby tree, Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"And what do you think is so funny geek boy?" Dean growled. He was not very happy at the moment. That animal had tried to kill him and all Sam could do was laugh at him. Not to mention the fact he'd been humiliated.

"Dude, you should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless." Sam barely managed between laughs.

The next thing he knew he was being pulled off his horse into the mud as well. Soon after the boys were caught in a wrestling match.

"I can't believe you pulled me into the mud." Sam said as they walked out to the car.

By the time someone had come out to break up the fight they had both worn themselves out and were caked with mud. They had been escorted back to the barn and been asked not to return.

"You deserved it. I can't believe you laughed at me after that thing tried to kill me."

"He didn't try to kill you. You were the one that told him to run by kicking him."

"That's what you did!"

"Not that hard!"

"Whatever, lets just head back to the hotel and get cleaned up. I call first shower."

"Fine." Sam replied reaching for the door handle.

"What are you doing? You don't think you're getting in my car like that do you?"

"It's mud, Dean, it'll come out."

"I don't care. I've got some blankets in the back we can sit on. If anything gets on the car you will be cleaning it up with a toothbrush again. Got it. Oh and ..a.. don't think you'll be getting hot water tonight either Sammy." Dean grinned getting in the car.

"I figured as much." Sam sighed as Dean let him in as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N again: I have one more chapter written out right now and a couple more ideas for this one. What do you think should I continue it or just let it die in peace? Thanks for taking the time to read!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to post this but with all that's happened this past month, I didn't really feel like doing much.

Disclaimer: still don't own 'em

A/N: Thanks go to Dah once again for being the great beta she is. Any mistakes are mine she corrects them but sometimes I forget to fix them. And to the FaNily, ya'll freakin' rock!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was watching TV when Dean came storming into the room.

"Sam, what the hell is this?" He yelled.

Sam looked up from his infomercial to the object in question. When he saw what it was he looked at his brother as if he'd finally lost it.

"It's an EMF meter Dean. You use it to..."

"I know what it is. Thank you." Dean interrupted him. "What I meant was what is it doing in my car."

Again Sam looked at Dean like he was nuts.

Standing up from his spot he said, " Did you hit your head on our last hunt or something? Because you should know the answers to these questions."

"What happened to _my_ EMF meter?"

"Your...you mean the walkman."

"Used to be a walkman now it's an EMF meter. What's so hard to understand about that? Now where is it."

"I don't know, maybe it got thrown out."

In truth it hadn't been thrown out Sam just had it hidden underneath the back seat.

It hadn't taken Dean as long to notice it as he had originally thought.

"Why the hell would you throw it out Sam? There was nothing wrong with it!"

"It looked like a piece of crap!"

"It worked and that was all that mattered."

Having had enough of the conversation Dean stomped off into the bathroom. Sam stared at the closed door in shock. Maybe the meter was more to Dean than just a piece of equipment. He'd give it back in the next town they stopped in. Until then he was going to enjoy this. Maybe it was cruel but he was certain Dean had done worse than this to him before.

The next morning Sam woke to a note on his forehead stating that Dean had gone to get breakfast and would be back soon.

Sam walked out of the bathroom after his shower to find Dean coming back.

"Hey, it lives. I brought breakfast."

"Yeah, thanks for the note."

Dean chuckled. "Well, couldn't have you freakin' out on me, huh Samantha. Did you find us a new gig?"

"Not yet. Haven't had much of a chance to look this morning."

"Finish breakfast and we'll start then."

After they finished, Dean started to look through the paper he'd brought back with him as Sam headed for his laptop.

"What the hell! What did you do to my computer?"

Dean tried his best to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about Sam."

Sam glared at his brother than back at the computer. His wallpaper was now a giant picture of him with a spoon hanging out of his mouth and the arrow was now a hand giving him the one fingered salute.

Ignoring the muffled chuckles coming from his brother, Sam started to fix what Dean had done only to find he couldn't.

"You locked it. How the hell...Dean you don't even know how to check your e-mail!"

"Hey, maybe not, but I've got one word for you. 'Ash'."

"You called Ash and had him tell you how to do this? When did you have the time?

"Last night, when you were sleeping and dude, you snore loud enough to wake the dead better keep it down some."

"I do not snore."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't...you know what that's not the point. The point is you messed with my computer."

"That's what you get for messing with my EMF meter."

With a huff Sam got out of his chair and walked out of the room. A couple of minutes later he came back in and threw something at Dean.

"There, I didn't throw it out I just hid it for a bit."

Dean started at his brother for a moment before he went back to his paper, now grinning.

"I know."

"You know? I had that thing pushed all the way in the back how did you know?"

"Yeah I knew, why do you think you got off so easy? I was looking for a bag of M&M's I'd lost back there and I found it. When are you going to realize, Sam, that you don't mess with me, 'cause you won't win."

Sam shook his head in disbelief and sat in front of his computer.

"Yeah, whatever, now tell me how you fix this."

"Beats me. Ash walked me through it. you'd have to ask him."

"Great, thanks oh so much...where's my phone?"

The reply he got was not a reassuring one, as Dean started laughing.

"Dean what did you do with my phone."

His brother just laughed harder. This was going to be a fun day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's if for now. I have a couple more in mind but who knows when I'll get a chance to write them up. Let me know what you think please, good, bad, indifferent whatever it is.


	5. Chapter 5

OK this has been a long time coming and well sorry it took so long but things got real hectic. I was gonna re-write some of this too but decided not to. Maybe I'll get to that at some other point.

Anyway wanted to get this up before the new season started. (Now everyone say it with me TODAY!!) ahem I'm good now...

Disclaimer:not mine obviously but I love 'em anyhow.

Thanks to my beta Dah for once again putting up with fixing things for me lol.

He had looked all over for it and it was no where to be found. Through the duffel bag...twice (laundry time), through the car (yeah that needs cleaned out and hey that's where that tape went...), and partially through Sam's bag (for which he received a 'HEY! Get outta there!') and still no where to be found.

"Have you seen my phone Sam?" He asked his brother as he came in from checking the car...again.

Sam jumped slightly while hiding something behind his back and trying too hard to look innocent.

"Nope, haven't seen it since you talked to Bobby last. Can't find it?"

"No I know exactly where it is, I just thought I'd ask for my health. By the way, when I find it I think we should hit the local bar."

"Dean, we can research here, we don't always have to go to a bar."

"Maybe not, but it's more fun and you could use some fun so you're going."

Sam just shrugged and waited for his brother to continue to look for his phone. Preferably somewhere where he couldn't see him.

"I swear Sam, I looked there!" It had taken another hour and a broken lamp before Dean found his missing phone.

"Whatever dude, it was sitting RIGHT out in the open, I don't know how you missed it!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't see it either so bite me."

"No thanks, you can find someone else for that job."

"Oh, I plan to." With a smirk and a chuckle Dean turned and headed for the bar. The end closest to who he deamed the 'pick of the night'.

Sam just rolled his eyes and found a table. He'd wait it out. Timing was everything.

4 hours later Sam was ready to head out but Dean, of course, wasn't.

"Yeah, I just bought this house on the coast, you should come see it sometime." Dean knew he almost had her. Another half hour and they'd be heading back to her place he could feel it.

Sam had other plans. He pulled his phone out and hit #1 speed dial.

"Maybe you and I could..." Barbie Girl filled the air. It was coming from Dean's pocket. "What the HELL?!"

He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID only to turn and look at his brother who was turning red from trying to contain his laughter. When he turned back he saw blondie high tailing it in the opposite direction. Sam was SO dead.

"YOU had my phone the entire time?! Are you kidding me! What the hell where you thinking changing my ringtone to Barbie Girl of all things! And you locked it! You're a dead man Sam that has got to be the DUMBEST songs..."

Just then someone cleared their throat and Dean felt someone tapping his shoulder.

The last thing he remembered clearly was one pissed off biker.

Sam hadn't stopped laughing since they got back to the room.

"Oh man you shoulda seen the look on your face!"

"I'm glad you got a kick out of it, dude had a killer right hook." Dean replied taking the ice away from his eye to inspect the damage again. It was gonna leave one hell of a mark. "How was I to know that guy was a fan of that song anyway."

"I believe he said it was his favorite, but you may not have caught that. You were too busy laying on the ground."

"Whatever. Why'd you mess with it to begin with?"

"Uh, does the word 'computer' mean anything to you?"  
"You're still mad about that huh?"

"A week Dean, it took me a week to get Ash to tell me what he did to it so I could fix it. Paypacks a bitch bro."

"Yeah and so are you Sammy. So are you."

"Jerk."

AN: I have nothing against the song or group, may not enjoy it but hey to each his own. And this is based on a true story. My aunt changed my uncles ringtone to Barbie Girl shortly after they got married and locked it so he couldn't change it. Then kept calling him at work. It was pretty funny.

Please review it's much appreciated please no flames I know this one is a lil...off not my favorite one but it's something right? Sorry bout that.


End file.
